Listen
by sawyourgooglyeyes
Summary: Seraphine was a girl that could be the Queen or an Empress.. Depends on whether or not she listens to her heart. I DO NOT own Magi, or Sinbad no Bouken, as well as the pictures and/or other media that I may use. I just own the OC, and some of the made up stuff :)) **edited** Hi guys! I just want to thank you for reading! :D
1. Prólogo

*drip*

*drop*

*drip*

That sound was all I could hear, my head twitched, as it tried to follow the sound.

*drip*

I try to move as I hear another drop. A drop? What was it? I thought.

My mind couldn't understand why it couldn't feel anything wet, as I tried to feel whatever it was I was touching. I moved further, feeling, following whatever I was able to touch. I became sensitive to what was around me, the sound became louder, each touch became sharper, The scent of the dripping water filled my nose as all of my senses started to kick in.

*drip drop*

It was louder this time, it felt near, it felt like it was coming from the left. No, from the right. It was all around me, but as I continued to feel, I realized it was my own hand gently running through my skin. In a snap, it felt as if a tidal wave of thoughts envelope me.

"Where am I?"

I spoke, it was a voice of girl, a young one at that. I opened my eyes to find out, but all I saw was nothing. An infinite amount of nothing. I was alone in the middle of darkness, but I felt as if something was all around me. I curled up into a ball, hugging myself, and just like any child, I was scared.

"Sera-phine~"

I tried to look around the vast dark space surrounding me, looking for the source of that sound. Was someone coming to get me?

Still nothing.

I looked down and noticed that I could see myself, there was light coming from me. My eyes widened as I was looking at my hands, marveling at them, i watched my hand touch my skin, and run through to my hair.

"Seraphine~"

There it was again, it was as if it was calling me. Calling me? Was that my name then?

"Seraphine~"

At that moment I knew, I was called Seraphine, it was as if it made sense; and as if on cue, the light illuminating me became brighter.

I blinked my eyes to try and make out my surroundings, but my efforts were in vain as the light shone brighter. It was so bright that all I could do was close my eyes and hope for the best.

In a blink of an eye, everything felt different.

*drip*

*drop* 


	2. Uno

I pulled my legs closer to my body, bracing myself for what was to happen. It happened in a split second, all of a sudden everything felt different. My body tensed up, with the fear of the unknown creeping up inside me.

"Ouch." A tiny piece of rock bounced on my head and hit the ground.

The ground? _I almost forgot_. I relaxed my arms and let my feet step on the surface I was on. It was rough and grainy, different from what I felt earlier.

With my eyes still closed, I let my hands feel the ground I was on. I don't know what had happened, and why it did, but I was definitely in a different place now.

I decide to take a chance on wherever I was, I opened my eyes. It wasn't nothing this time, however it was still dark, with just the right amount of light to see.

I had to move, I held on to a rock that was sticking out for support from the big wall behind me, I pulled myself up. I was amazed at the wall I was leaning for support on, it was huge, it spread out from both the left and right as far as I could see, and reached so far up, I couldn't even see the sky, if there was one. All I saw was rock, masses of it, I was in the space of the two boulders, I scanned my surroundings, then I noticed light coming from the far corner from where I was standing.

"Seraph~ine"

It was that voice, but it was faint. Trusting the voice, I took my first step towards the light. My knees were wobbly, the three-year old me had no idea how to walk at first, but I pushed on, each step becoming more stable than the last. I finally arrived at the place where the light was coming from. I didn't know what it was, it was bigger than me that's for sure. It was a big box that had holes in it, the biggest hole had something leading towards it, and someone bigger than me could fit in it. The smaller holes away from the ground, unlike the biggest one, I guess, I could also fit in it, but I had no idea how to reach it.

 **Another's POV**

I stood by the table when I felt something arriving, it was a strong presence. I looked outside and saw light engulfing the valley, but it was only there for a few seconds then it was gone. At the instant the light disappeared, the presence was all around, it came from everywhere and no where all at once, that I just had to find where it was coming from. I stepped outside and walked towards the entrance of the valley, nothing. I sensed the presence somehow calm down, but it was still there. _Could it be someone from-_ I stopped, I turned to walk back towards the hut. I was walking at first, but then I picked up the pace, I had no idea why, but I felt like the presence was coming towards me. I sensed it become- smaller? I slowed down as I neared the hut, and then I saw her.

It was little girl, in a white tattered dress, she was staring in awe at the hut. Perhaps she had no idea what it was. She had pale pink hair that rested on her shoulders, and was standing there barefoot.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?"

 **Seraphine**

Another voice, it was different from what I heard before. I looked around to find a man with long blonde hair looking at me. I continued to stare at the man, hoping my eyes were enough to ask him to tell me what the thing was and where am I. It took a moment for the man to realize what was going on, but I think he understood. His eyes softened, as he gave the me an assuring smile and said, "It seems you are lost, aren't ya?" He then picked little me up, and gestured towards the thing I was staring at. "This is my house, you can stay here for a while."

My heart eased up, I know he's a stranger, but when he held me, I felt safe. I continued to stare at him with a confused look on my face, trying to comprehend why, when I noticed light flying towards me. I tried to reach for it, but it flew further away. I puffed my cheeks up and gave the bird of light a pout, _I just wanted to be friends_ , I thought.

 **Blonde haired man**

She looked at me, with her eyes full of curiosity. I relaxed, and smiled at her, "it seems you are lost, aren't ya?" I scooped her up and pointed at the hut she was staring at. "This is my house, you can stay here for a while."

She was just scared, I felt the presence calm down as I held her. It was her, this little girl was the presence I felt, I'm sure they felt it too. It was much like when- , that person was born, but different. She looked at me with eyes trying to understand what was happening. The rukh got her attention, but then it flew away as she reached for it.

"hmmp" she shrugged and gave a pout.

I chuckled at the sight, but I looked at her with interest, as this little girl can see rukh.

"What's your name little one?"

She looked at me and spoke,

"Seraphine."


	3. Dos

It's been seven years since Papa found me, and we've been inseparable since then. I know he's not my real dad, and he could actually pass off as my older brother, but he's a lot older than he looks and I don't even have a father.

Papa takes me wherever he goes, I've been to a lot of places with him, and learned lots too. Papa has taught me magic, just a few things actually, "We always have to be careful." He would always say.

We were in Balbadd this time, I was happily following Papa as we walked through the market. There were so many things to see here. People dressed differently in this country, they wore baggy pants and drape-y robes, which I think looked really comfy. I had similar clothing to papa, except I wore a white dress that was until two inches above my knee, I had tights though, so it's not revealing. I wore a pale yellow robe on top of it with a belt just like Papa's and boots that were just to my ankles. We would have stood out, but there were so many different people here, that we looked pretty normal.

I didn't know where to look because there were so many things happening all at once. There was a store keep trying to fix his products, because some unruly customer rummaged through them. Another was trying to convince a foreigner to buy what he's selling, I even heard adding something more for free. There were shiny trinkets and fruits that all looked so delicious, you'd want to get one.

"They're fun to watch, aren't they Papa?"

No answer. I was busy looking at a merchant selling textile, when I noticed the old man was taking too long to answer.

"Papa?" I inquired, only to find that the man in green was not in front of me anymore.

I froze, the scene I had enjoyed so much, has turned into something I dreaded. I looked around trying to look for a blonde man in green, but there were so many people that, I knew he could've been one of them. One by one, people started bumping into me, pushing me around, as I struggled to find him. My vision was starting to blur as a tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another. _I'm not gonna cry_ , I said to myself, as I fought the tears that were pressing to come down.

 _Papa won't find me, if all I'm gonna do is stand here_ , I thought. Now with a sudden rush of determination, I wiped the tears with my sleeve and started to walk towards the direction we were going. It was like going against tidal waves as I pushed on against the flood of people going against me.

Nothing's gonna stop me from finding papa. I kept moving forward, with so many people, I wasn't even looking at where I was going, I just kept on walking and walking-

"Ow!" I said as I felt my bottom hit the pavement.

"I'm sorry." A voice said. I looked up to find out where it came from, and saw a boy with purple hair, with golden eyes staring back at me. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek again, as I thought, _I'm not gonna find papa now, I'm taking too long._ I felt myself let go, as the tears flooded down my cheeks. It was the scariest I've felt since the day I met papa.

 **Purple haired boy**

I was in a hurry to meet my mom, when I bumped into someone. I looked around and saw a girl with pale pink hair seated on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked at her, I was worried I may have injured her, because I knew I was running too fast. She stared back at me with her blue eyes with tears forming at the sides, when all of a sudden she burst out crying. _I may have hurt her a lot_ , I thought. "Are you badly hurt anywhere?" I asked, as I watched her sobbing quietly.

Instinctively, I knelt down and tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, as I gently as I can, with my hand.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I hope you're not hurt."

 **Seraphine**

I calmed down, when I saw the boy apologetically look at me. He might think I was crying because he pushed me, he seems really kind. So I sort of helped him wipe my tears and answered, "It's alright, It doesn't really hurt that much." _If he only knew what I was really crying about._

 **Purple haired boy**

 _Thank goodness_ , I smiled at her and said, "That's good, I thought you got hurt real bad because of me."

The Pinkette shook her head, and smiled back at me. I felt my cheeks go warm when I realized just how pretty she was. I didn't know what to do, just as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at me, I quickly stood up, and extended my hand to her, but I couldn't look at her, _those blue eyes.._ So I looked up, avoiding eye contact by any means necessary.

 **Seraphine**

I held onto his hand for support, and stood up. I noticed he was looking up at the sky though, so I also did the same, but I couldn't really find anything interesting to look at. I tried to move closer to him, in hopes of getting a better view of what he was looking at.

 **Purple haired boy**

I felt a presence invade my personal space, when I heard the girl speak.

"What are we looking at?" She asked.

I was surprised to see her so close to me, without thinking, I stepped back and almost lost my balance; but she was still holding my hand, so I was able to stop myself from falling. I was so embarrassed that I had to let her soft hand go, and brush myself off, pretending as if it was nothing.

"Nothing, really" I replied, but I didn't know where to look, so I stared at my feet instead.

 **Seraphine**

He seems interesting, and the rukh agrees that he's kind, _they seem to like him too,_ I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked, smiling intently at him.

 **Purple haired boy**

I managed to muster enough courage to look at her and answered, "It's Sinbad, my name is Sinbad, my mom and I aren't from here, we're just passing by." I may have said too much, I felt like I could tell her anything though. _Wow they're as blue as the ocean,_ I thought, as I caught myself gazing into her eyes.

"What's yours?" I asked back, feeling my cheeks go warmer.

"It's-"

"Sin!"

She was about to answer when I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw it was my mom.

"I'm right here mom!" I waved at her, to let her know I was on my way.

I looked at the girl, still waiting for her to answer. It took a second before she realized, I was waiting for her reply.

"Oh. Uhm... It's Seraphine." She quickly replied.

"It's a pretty name," I began, I was just about to leave when I said, "It was nice to meet you, I won't forget your name, so don't forget mine okay?" I swiftly turned around and ran back to my mom.

 **Seraphine**

I felt my cheeks go warm, at a loss for words, I waved goodbye as I watched Sinbad run to his mom.

"Seraphine~"

A voice from far away said. I couldn't make out who it came from at first. That's when I remembered I had to look for papa.

"Seraphine!"

The voice was louder now, and it sounded familiar, I turned around, and saw the man in green I had been looking for. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I know it was just a few minutes, it wasn't even an hour, but I have never been separated from papa, ever.

"Papa, I thought you left."

He gently ruffled my hair, and said, "I was looking all over for you."

I looked up to him, and smiled. He then took my hand and we went on our way, walking towards the opposite direction from my new friend.

I gave one last look at the direction Sinbad and his mom took, and smiled.


	4. Tres

**Seraphine**

I was mindlessly playing with rukh as I sat at the top step that leads into our hut, Papa was inside busy with something, I'm just too preoccupied to notice. I sat there, letting these three birds of light, zig zag through my fingers. I stared at them, as they went back and forth, and back and forth, again and again.

 _Why do I see them?_ , I thought as I continued to play with them.

*drip*

I tensed up, as soon as I heard that sound, it felt like there was this presence all around me. I looked around and there was no one there, it was just me and Papa. I shuddered, as I somehow felt like I was back in that place.

"Papa... What am I?" I asked, still hypnotized by the tiny birds of light.

Papa's chuckle instantly took me back to reality.

I looked at him expecting an answer, he must've thought I was joking, because his face stiffened, when I turned to face him.

His expression then softened up, as he then gave me his usual loving smile, and answered, "Well I'm sure you're human."

I puffed my cheeks up and gave him a pout. "I know I am Papa, but what am I?"

"Well, I told you countless times that you came from the side near the dark continent, didn't I?" He answered, as he continued to shuffle through his things.

"Fanalis?" I asked that, but then shook my head, because I knew I wasn't one. "My hair's too pale, for starters, and I'm not as strong as they are," Answering the question I asked.

Papa stopped what he was doing and then looked me in the eye, "Well I think, pale pink suits you, and you can be as strong as they are."

I looked away, and shifted my attention back to the rukh, there were more of them now, flying all around me.

"Someone like you then?" I mumbled.

"I wish it were that easy to answer your question Seraphine," he began. "I was just confused as you are, when I felt your presence arrive in this world."

He's got my attention now, I remember Papa telling me I was special, whenever he reminded me that I needed to be careful. Is this the reason why?

"I'm sure the others have felt you arrive, and wondered the same thing. You had so much magoi in you, that you could be a dungeon capturer, yet you could see and hear the rukh effortlessly like a magi."

I didn't think that, finally asking that question, would lead me to be more confused as I was, minutes ago. I felt scared and anxious, that I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'd love to answer that question for you, but I think, it's not for me to find out."

I then felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked and my eyes were met with his, as if telling me, urging me to discover it myself.

"Is it time for a journey then, Papa?" I smiled.

He nodded.

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"I think little one, this is an adventure you'll need to go on your own." He replied.

My eyes widened with excitement, was this what I was waiting for?

 ** _~time skip_**

Would you believe a twelve year old girl was just allowed by her father to travel alone? Well you better believe it, because I'm actually travelling with a caravan from Reim to Parthevia.

It's been months since I started my own journey, I've learned sword fighting in Reim, and I've been practicing magic that Papa taught me. I was getting anxious though, I didn't know where I had to go or where I had to begin my quest to find the reason of my existence, literally. Papa just said, "Well I would say begin from where you came from, but you've been living here for seven years, and we haven't discovered a single thing."

I actually agree with him though, maybe we were looking at it all wrong. I was so deep in thought, that I wasn't able to brace myself when the cart I was in toppled over.

"Are you alright, Seraphine?"

I looked up to see it was the cart driver, checking up on me.

"I'm fine, nothing's hurt." I enthusiastically replied as I removed the debris of crates that fell on me and jumped up.

He just smiled and went to the right side of the cart, I followed to survey the damage. The right wheel was completely broken, there's no work around except to wait for another wheel. And as if the driver was reading my mind, "It's gonna take a while."

I sighed, _I wasn't in a hurry to get to somewhere anyway_ , I thought. "Well would you know where we are right now?" I asked, might as well do a bit of exploring.

"We're in between Reim and Parthevia," he began. _I think I know that part_ , I thought. "There's a nearby village called Tison, it's a 30-minute walk from where we are, if you continue walking in the direction we were headed."

 _At least I got something to do_ , I answered in my head. "You know where to find me then." I said as I grabbed my bag and started walking.

 _ **~le time skip again**_

I reminded myself not to believe that cart driver again, when I arrived at the village called Tison, because it sure didn't take me thirty minutes. More like hours. I was exhausted, I've run out of water and it was so hot. The village in front of me was getting hazy, and each step I took towards it made me dizzy. I tried to call out to the people I saw, but whenever I opened my mouth to speak, no sound came out. Everything was now a spinning blur, when I just had to let go and blacked out. Last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

 **Sinbad**

I was on my way home from helping out at the docks, when I saw someone wrapped in a brown hooded cloak walking towards the town. I noticed this person's pace was slowing down. _There's something wrong with this person_ , I thought. Each step seemed more wobbly than the last, so I tried to walk in step with this person. Just when the wind breezed through, this person's hood flew off and I saw pale pink hair flowing with the wind. I remembered someone with the same pink hair, _could it be?_ As if on cue, when I ran to this girl's side, she passed out.

 _It was her._

"Seraphine!"


	5. Cuatro

**Sinbad**

"Seraphine!"

I called out as I saw her falling, I ran to her just in time to catch her. _It really is her_ , I brushed off some of the hair on her face, as I went closer to her mouth just to check if she was still breathing. Thank goodness, I felt my cheeks go warm, when I realized just how close my face was to her lips. I stood up, carried her bridal style, and decided to take her home, just until she woke up and recovered.

~time skip just because

My mom was surprised that not only did I bring food home, I also brought a girl home. It's not that she didn't like to have guests, but the last time we had one, wasn't really the best of experiences we had. I was only able to convince her, when I told her Seraphine was a friend. It wasn't exactly a lie, though it wasn't also the whole truth. _After all, how much harm can she cause?_ She doesn't look like the type to cause that much trouble.

 **Seraphine**

 ** _*drip drop*_**

 ** _I opened my eyes, as soon as I heard that all to familiar sound. A rush of panic came over me when I realized I was back in this dark place. I looked around, trying to find a way out. I ran to the left, Nothing._**

 ** _I ran back and turned to the right, Nothing._**

 ** _I tried to run as far as I could only to arrive at nothing, nothing but an infinite amount of darkness. Tears were now flowing non stop, I kept on trying, pushing. Until I just gave up._**

 ** _"Seraphine~"_**

 ** _It was a voice that I knew, it was soft and gentle, calling me. That's when I saw light flying around me, Rukh? I followed the Rukh, trusting it, that's when it dawned on me, that it wasn't as dark now._**

 ** _"Seraphine."_**

 ** _I turned to find a silhouette standing in front of me. I reached out to him, Him? How do I know that?_**

 ** _I just do, I said to myself, and with that I was engulfed with his light._**

I opened my eyes to a blur of whites, browns and purple, it seemed like a painting with blot of purple in the middle. I blinked my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I sighed in relief, after finding out that it was all just a dream. I blinked once more to find that the purple blot was someone's hair.

"You're finally awake." He said, I stared at him, trying to remember who he was. I know who he is, his presence feels familiar, when I saw rukh around him, that's when it came. _It's him, the boy I met before.._

 **Sinbad**

She stared at me as if she had amnesia, but then again, the day we met was almost a year ago. How could she forget me though? I never forgot her... I was drifting away in my thoughts, when she was now smiling at me.

"Sinbad." She said. I thought she forgot, whew, but then I saw her expression change.

"HHow did I? I- I mean, how did you?" She asked.

I chuckled, she looked cute, struggling to find her words, it must be the exhaustion, i thought. "I saw you pass out by the entrance of the village. I actually caught you just in time."

She gave a sigh of relief, "how long have I been out?"

I saw a wave of panic wash over her face, she quickly sat up, as if something was burning. I laughed, "Don't worry, it hasn't been even a day yet. A few hours, I think."

"Sin?"

We both looked up, as my mom stepped in, "Why aren't you answeri- Oh, you're awake." Her attention caught by the pale blush haired girl staring back at her.

"You woke up just in time, let's eat!" My mom smiled, then stepped out.

I watched Seraphine's eyes follow my mom out, I then stood up next to her and offered a hand. "You know, I noticed this has been happening quite a lot."

 **Seraphine**

I was staring at the doorway when I heard him speak, it didn't register quite well at first, but then I realized what he had said.

"I'm scared it may become a habit," I joked as I held his hand and I hoisted myself up. I was a bit shaky, but he held on to me just fine.

He smiled back and said, "maybe it will."

He let me go, I then followed him. _I don't know if that's a good thing_ , I thought.

~time skippity skip :D

We had just finished, and I had of course felt the need to help out. My body felt much better, now that I've eaten. I was helping Sinbad's mom clear the dishes out when she said,

"There's no need, you're a guest."

I shook my head, "mmhmm, it's the least I could do, please let me help." I started picking the dishes and stacking them up. "Please rest, I can wash this myself," I added.

I may have had this, stubborn, no-please-let-me-wash-it look on my face, because she was going to attempt to protest, but gave up instead.

"Well, I'll get water for you then." the purplette said, as he grabbed two buckets and headed out.

"Wait, let me go with you!" I called out, as I followed him. He stopped, when he noticed me running after him. Sinbad gave me a puzzled look, it took a second for me to register.

"Uhm.. Well, I thought I'd go with you, to make it faster." I said, I didn't really know why I followed, I could've just waited at their house.

He just smiled at me, and continued walking. I could feel his pace slowing down to keep up with me. I was actually racking my brain for something I could say. All I could come up with is, "what do you usually do around here?"

"I usually help around the docks to earn money. That's where I was coming from, when I saw you earlier." He replied.

"Can I go with you tomorrow?" I said, all excited. What's wrong with me?

We finally arrived at the well, when he spoke. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Awkward silence.

"Uhh.." was all I could say.

Silence. He almost dropped the bucket when he realized what he had said, "N-n-no! I didn't mean it like that,"

I was suppressing a laugh, he didn't seem to be the type who was clumsy and awkward. _That was supposed to be me_.

"What I meant was, you seemed like you had somewhere to be, that's all," he started looking guilty and could not look me in the eye directly. He just went on to finish filling up the buckets. He started walking away from me, when I couldn't hold it in, when I just started giggling. I stopped when I saw his cheeks turn pink and said, "I'm not in a hurry anyway, plus I feel the need to repay you for you and your mom's kindness."

I said as I caught up to him, and helped him carry one of the buckets.

"Besides, what's a few more days here, huh?"


	6. Cinco

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and before I knew it, I have been staying with Sinbad and his mom, who I now call Auntie, for more than a year. When I think about it, I don't really now why I stayed. Last thing I remembered was, I was just going to help Sin with work at the dock, then all of a sudden, I was also helping Auntie out too. I recalled telling myself, _I'll leave tomorrow_ , but when tomorrow came, _one more week Seraphine, I promise_.

"Finney?"

"Huh?" I muttered, I didn't realize I was deep in thought until he called my attention. I felt my eyes widen, when I noticed I wasn't exactly in the position to be drowning in thoughts.

"Are you okay Finney?" His determined expression, changed into a worried one, when he saw the oblivious look on my face.

I got myself together once everything started to come back to me. We were at the top of a roof, preparing to rescue a group of travelers from being attacked. I smiled at him and said, "I- Uh, I'm fine, I just thought of something."

He smiled at me as he ruffled my hair, then turned around and got ready to attack, "Let's go, FInney!" I watched him jump and do a double flip then land on his knee.

 _Finney huh_? He's gave me that nickname because he thought Seraphine was a mouthful. _Your name is still pretty though, just a mouthful_ , I remembered him saying. I then followed him and landed behind him, as he stood in front of the bandits.

Next thing I knew, one bandit was trying to grab me as I quickly dodged and tripped him over. I thought I was in the clear when another one with a knife came swiftly at me, if I try to dodge it, he'd catch me off guard and hit me, I had no choice but to use magic. The rukh gathered around my right hand as I created a light ball, which I used to shield me from the knife and disarm the person holding it, without exactly hurting them. _Okay, okay, maybe it'll hurt just a bit_. That was another thing that was special about me though, I never needed to use wands to do magic. Papa thought it could be because I have so much magoi in me, that it's so easy for me to use it along with the help of the rukh.

The knifed bandit was now disarmed and confused, I relaxed, _well that covers my end_ , I thought.

"Behind you Finney!" The purplette who was busy clobbering a bandit shouted. I turned just in time to face bandit 1 and evade his second attack. I used my left hand filled with magoi and hit him at the side of his neck. Bandit 1 fell face first, on the ground, _ooh that's gotta hurt when he wakes up_. I took a knee next to him and put my hand in front of his nose, I hope I didn't kill him. I felt me body overcome with relief as soon as I felt warm air come out of his nose.

"Sin?" I called out, as I focused my attention purple haired boy, only to find him already flirting with the ladies of the traveler group that we rescued. Great, he's at it again. I don't know if it was 'cause he's already 14, but he seems to be doing that a lot these days. He's just a year older than me though. _What's so great about those two anyway?_

"Ow." I felt a pang of something sharp in my heart. I clutched my chest, as I tried to calm myself down by taking in slow deep breaths. I looked around to check if someone had attacked me, but all the bandits were unconscious. If so, where did the sharp sensation come from? I then looked at him again, he didn't even notice his partner in crime was hurt.

I just sucked it up, stood up and breathed out slowly. I walked towards the group, hand still clutching my chest. Something in me hesitated, I tightened the grip on my chest, as I felt myself taking a step back away from them. What's wrong with me? I was so confused, I felt helpless, I kept on going further back, until I felt my back was against something...

"Watch it."

A voice spoke, or someone? I immediately turned to find out who it was, and saw a someone in a hooded cloak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

 **Boy in the hooded cloak**

I was finally able to slip away from the guards, when felt something soft against my right arm. I turned to see it was a girl with her long hair in a braid. "Watch it." I said, feeling annoyed.

I don't know if it was me, or if she purposely turned around in slow motion. I felt a breath slip away from my mouth when I saw her, _wow, she's beautiful._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

The pale pinked haired girl, who was now facing me spoke. Her eyes were beautiful and blue, yet it was filled with confusion and a bit of sadness. I softened up and said, "it's alright, are you okay?"

Her expression shifted from confused to friendly, or it seemed like she was trying to be, when she smiled. Even though she was just being polite, she had the prettiest smile.

"I'm fine. You must've been in a hurry, I'm really sorry." She apologetically looked at me.

For some reason, I let my guard down, and removed the hood covering somewhat a quarter of my face. I smiled back and said, "no, not at all."

"Finney?!" Someone called out.

She looked to where the voice was coming from, I then saw a boy, possibly my age, with purple hair giving me a stare down. It seemed like the boy was stomping when he made his way towards me and the girl called Finney.

 **Sinbad**

After all the commotion, I was just about to introduce them to Finney, but she seemed no where in sight. I looked around, looked underneath the carriage, took a peek at the top, looked at the front and looked at the back. She's no where to be found. I felt my heart pounding, I was usually calm, but I think I'm starting to panic. Thoughts kept running through my head, _what if the bandits took her away?_ _We saved this group though_ , I countered in my head. _NO, At the cost of losing her?_ I surveyed the area again, all the bandits were accounted for, unless, there was a group hiding. I need to find Finney, _I want to see her._

"Uhm, excuse me, are you looking for something?" a male voice broke my train of thought.

"Uh yeah, the girl I was with, did you see her?" I answered.

He smiled, "You must really worry about her, but she's over there," as he pointed to where she was.

A wave of relief was about to wash over me, until I saw she was talking to someone in a hooded cloak. I started walking towards her, I kept my eye on the person in the cloak he even removed his hood and softly smiled at her. _Why is he smiling at her like that_ , and she was still looking at him.

I stopped for a moment, I realized I was being irrational, _what the heck is happening to me?_ I looked at them again, and remembered what I felt earlier, when I was looking for her, it was enough for me to quicken my pace, as I went closer to them.

"Finney?!" I called out, I kept on staring at the red haired boy. Ha! I got his attention, he's now looking at me, I noticed he focused on something else though. _Was he looking at Finney again?_

I looked at her, and she was now staring at me, her gentle eyes were enough to calm me down. She smiled, at me. I felt a breath escape my lips, and my heart skip a beat. I didn't understand why, but I just smiled back at her.

"I was looking for you."

"I'm right here Sin," she continued to look at me tenderly.

"Who was that?"

She turned to look for the red haired boy, but he was gone. "Well, I don't know who he is, I just bumped into him."

"Were you going somewhere?" I asked, I noticed how far she was from where we were earlier.

 **Seraphine**

I recalled the reason why I was here in the first place, I felt my cheeks go warm. I looked away so that he wouldn't notice. I know he was still staring intently at me, I felt him continue to gaze at me.

Until I saw a familiar blonde haired man standing behind him.

 **Sinbad**

I saw Seraphine's eyes widen, her expression, now in shock as if she saw a ghost. I got worried, until she ran past me, all I heard was..

"Papa!"

I turned around, and saw the blonde haired man that was hiding in one of the barrels of fruit the travelers owned. _Yunan_? Yunan's her dad?

A/N: haha i know you guys know who "papa" is anyway ^^


	7. Seis

_**~the next day~**_

 **Sinbad**

I saw a little girl struggling with a basket filled with things she must've bought from the market. So I rushed outside to help her take them home. I was on my way back to the house, when I heard a distinct sound coming from the entrance of the village. I turned around to see that it was a group of Parthevian soldiers, marching. I decided to step aside to give them way, as I didn't want any attention. I stopped by the fountain when a boy with green hair started to speak.

"Do any of you know Sinbad?"

I thought I heard wrong when he asked for me. I wasn't sure if I should tell who I was, or just walk away. Nobody spoke a word, it's as if they knew what they were here for. That's when it hit me, _I'm already of age.._

"Nobody is going to tell me where he is?" The boy spoke, in a commanding tone this time, as if threatening the people that were starting to come out.

I have to do something, If they cause a riot, mother will find out, and so will Finney. I made up my mind,

"I'm Sinbad," I said as I stepped forward.

 **Seraphine**

It was a busy morning, I felt really great because papa was here, and I got to introduce him to my friend, the first friend I ever made. I was packing food and few things to bring for today's trip to the dock, until I heard a faint noise coming from outside. I looked at the window, and saw people we're also trying to find out what it was all about. I looked around the house and saw that Auntie was the only person there aside from myself.

 _Where did everybody else go? Did papa leave already?_ I first stuck my head out the door to see if I could get a glimpse of the commotion, but because there were a lot of people starting to come out of their houses, I wasn't able to. I decided to just go outside and see it for myself, seeing as I didn't want Auntie to worry about anything, I quietly slipped outside.

I slowly walked towards the crowd that was gathering near the dried up fountain at the village square. I didn't know if it was just me, or if other people were being extra careful too. I was on my toes each time I tried to get a view of the ruckus, as I inched closer to it. I realized I had already walked past 5 houses when I noticed a green haired boy with a red gemmed earring dangling on his left ear, was standing in front of a group of Parthevian soldiers. _What is he some sort of captain?_ I then saw his red cape and armor, he seems like the real deal, _but he looks like Sinbad's age though, probably a few years older._ He must be from a really good family leading a troop at a young age.

"Well, Sinbad, you're very lucky, you're conscripted into my troop. You have three days to join the colors." the green haired boy said.

Wait. WHAT?! _Did he just say Sinbad's name?_ That's when I recognized my purplette friend, standing in front of them, facing the boy. I guess we won't be going out today.

Oh no. Auntie shouldn't hear this, she'll worry, I thought. I slowly crept closer to them, but still carefully hiding myself in the middle of the crowd.

"The order is as I said, your mother will be very pleased, as this is a chance to make a name for yourself," that boy continued.

I stopped when I heard Sinbad speak, and looked at him. I couldn't see his eyes, it was covered by his hair.

 **Sinbad**

"Pleased?" I began. "Not a chance! My father never came back, neither did the pops next door, nor the big bro across the street, nor anyone... I'm not enlisting!"

It got quiet, but murmurs from the crowd, agreeing to what I said started to be heard. The whispers grew louder, until they became shouts of protest. Each one of them knew what it was like to lose a father, a brother, a son, it was a feeling we will all never forget. I remembered how long my mother and I had waited for father to come back. Even when we knew he wouldn't, we still hoped, until we just... stopped.

I was thinking about the past, when all of a sudden something that was fast hit me hard enough to throw me to the ground. I realized the green haired boy had just kicked me. I struggled to breathe, it wasn't just because he knocked the wind out of me, but it was also because I was starting to get mad. I felt so helpless against the empire, I wanted to stand up and fight so bad, but I had everything to lose if I did.. I was lost in my head, fighting with myself, when I heard a familiar person, scream.

"Sin!"

 **Seraphine**

I saw Sinbad on the ground, the wind just knocked out of him. Without thinking, I pushed my way through the flood of people, and ran to him. Next thing I knew, I felt my right arm being held by someone, then my left, I was being held onto by two of the soldiers. I tried to break free, but they held me still. I know I have not experienced what these people have, but something was simmering inside me, just about to reach the boiling point. These are people who just wanted to live peacefully, and Sin.. _They're gonna take away Sin_ , what if he doesn't come back? Just like the men before him.. His mom is going to be devastated.. I'll be.. _I will be too.._

"You've taken away the lives of the men in this village, isn't that enough?!" I angrily shouted at the boy captain, general, _whatever._

"You're all citizens of Parthevia, and it is your duty to answer the call of your country if need be," he lectured, as he walked towards Sinbad and kicked him in the stomach again. It was as if he was pushing Sinbad to fight back, or trying to taunt me. Whatever it is that he's trying to do, is very effective, because he's starting to get to me. This time, Sin was coughing, gasping for air. I couldn't take it anymore,

"Let me GO!" I screamed at the soldier as I forcefully pulled my right hand away, and prepared to attack. I felt both my hands getting hotter, I was beyond the boiling point now. My senses are shut down, I had only one thing in my mind, kick their ass, when I heard his voice.

 **Sinbad**

I was breathing hard, I could hear my pulse pounding against my ears. The battle inside me was raging, it took every ounce of strength to stop myself, I wanted to kick this ignorant's ass so bad. I had to calm down, fighting back will make matters worse, I thought. That's when I heard her scream, I turned to her direction and saw how mad she was. It was the first time I've seen her like this, those blue eyes were full of anger. I made a note to myself, _never to make Finney angry._ I would never want to get on her bad side, I laughed in my head. I knew the war had died down, when I realized, I even had the time to make a mental note and mentally laugh.. Well sort of.

She had now forced her hand out of the clutches of one of the soldiers holding on to her. She was trembling, I could see light starting to come from both her hands. This isn't good, if they find out she's special, they might take her too. I can't let them find out, _they can't take Finney._

"Seraphine!" I called out, hoping she'd see I was fine, that it was dangerous for her to do that. And.. _And that I didn't want them to take her..._

 **Seraphine**

I knew whose voice it was, I looked at the owner of the voice and met his golden eyes. Telling me he's fine, and pleading for me to stop. It felt like I woke up from from a nightmare. I calmed down, my hands which were glowing, went back to normal. I thought I was in the clear when I felt a heavy hand swiftly land on my right cheek. It happened so fast, I could hear slight ringing in my right ear.

The soldier on my right thought I needed a lesson, I stopped myself from fighting back, even when I knew I could. I know my purple haired friend was watching, all I could do was look at soldier with contempt.

 **Sinbad**

I saw it happen in a flash, he hit Finney. It was different when she and I were fighting with bandits, I knew she was fine. Seeing her being hit like that was not the best feeling in the world, what's worse was I knew I couldn't fight back. Something in me almost snapped. I never wanted to see that happen in front of me again, _I'll make sure of it._

The boy captain went on with his lesson, about needing to catch up with Reim, that we needed to volunteer, to investigate along with them. I just blocked it all out and looked at Seraphine, she was in shock for a moment, but smiled at me when our eyes met. Her blue eyes, didn't show anger anymore, they were assuring me she was fine.

The green haired boy finished with his sermon, and left us with a warning that I had three days to decide or else. Just like that, they left, as if nothing happened.

I clumsily stood up when she ran to my side, and sort of caught me.

"Are you alright Sin?"

Her eyes now unsure and worried. I softly touched her slightly swollen cheek, and smiled.

"I'm fine, Finney, nothing I can't handle."

 **Seraphine**

I felt my cheeks go warm when I felt his hand on my cheek. He was looking straight into my eyes, they were now calm and at ease. It gave me a warm feeling, I didn't understand what it was, but it was comforting. I smiled back, and ruffled his hair. My heart was now beating fast.. Why? Was I drained from what had just happened? Was I still mad? _I didn't understand._

"Let's go home." I said as I shrugged of the feeling I had and straightened up and got ready to walk back home.

He was just a few paces ahead, when Sinbad stopped. I looked up and saw his mom, looking at us teary eyed. Oh shoot. I was still hoping she didn't see what had transpired, but I knew from the way she looked at us, that she did. We continued walking towards her, and stopped when we reached her. I couldn't look at her, so I kept on finding on something else to look at. I was expecting her to get mad, but all she did was wrap me and Sin in her loving embrace.

While walking back to the house, Auntie told us that she's seen enough of what's happened to understand, why it turned out like that. Sin and I were more worried about, how worrying, will not help her health. As we neared the house, that's when Papa stepped out. Is that where he was all this time? Would things have happened differently if he had intervened? I thought. I was about to go talk to him when he spoke.

"Sinbad, may I, speak with you?"

Sinbad and I looked at each other, confused, as to why papa was talking to him, not me. Nevertheless, Sin, followed papa, as I was about to protest, I felt Auntie grab my hand and pull me inside the house. "Let's leave them be, I have just the thing for your cheek." She said.

I just nodded, still dazed with what just happened. Sinbad's mom was still looking through the shelves for whatever she needed, and I tried to look for a good spot to sit, so that I can hear what they're talking about.

I was so focused on trying so hard to hear, that I barely heard Sin's mother say something. All I could make out was, care, skin and girls. I just felt Auntie put something a bit cold and soothing on my cheek as I continued to try and listen in on Sin's and papa's conversation.

"capture it and become king." I heard papa say.

I felt my forehead, along with eyebrows furrow at what papa had just said.

"Finney are you okay?"

I heard Auntie speak, I stare at her innocently not realizing why

She just chuckled and answered the unsaid question, "you looked so serious, you see."

I just smiled back and thought..

 _Is papa doing what I think he's doing?_

The next thing I knew, Papa and Sin were now standing at the doorway. Sin looked like he had a lot on his mind and Papa, smiling, _like he always does._


	8. Siete

****I DO NOT own Magi, or Sinbad no Bouken.****

 **Sinbad**

I was surprised that Yunan wanted to speak with me, but he seemed so serious that it felt like what he was going to say was urgent. I had a lot on my mind as it is, but he is after all, Finney's dad, maybe he's going to talk about something related to her..

I watched him quietly sit down on one of the barrels next to the wall.

"So this has been what has become of this country.." The blonde haired man began.

Nothing could have prepared me for what he said, I just stared at him surprised with the reason why we were having this talk. Although I shouldn't be surprised, because of what had just transpired. Realizing the situation, I nodded in silence.

"This country has been at war with Reim, every man who's able to work was recruited." I said, "Every man in the village, including my father."

Yunan placed his hand under his chin, as if just being enlightened with what was happening to this place. "So that's why. I wondered why, there were only women and children in the village."

I lowered my head down, then continued to speak, "On top of that, a strange building appeared out of no where. It appeared at the border of Reim and Parthevia, since then, both countries have sent thousands of men, but none of them returned."

"Then being recruited is no different than being sentenced to death."

He took the words right out of my mouth, I started to tremble with frustration. "I'm still not enlisting, for my mother's sake." I turned my head towards the entrance to our house, thinking about my mother and her health.

"Then say it straight out and refuse.. I know you don't like it, right?" He said, as if he was taunting me.

"That won't work, Parthevia is a military country. The penalty of refusing the draft call is death or forced labor at best. Military orders are something you absolutely cannot defy." I was trembling even more now, the thought of not being able to do anything, vexed me.

"I cannot defy it." I continued, "If I enlist, I die, If I refuse, I still die. It's done for, there's no hope for this country!" I felt trapped, no matter what I choose, I end up giving up my life for nothing. I felt my fingernails digging into my palm as I clenched my fists in anger.

"Then you must go to that mysterious building, capture it and become king!" He was looking at me straight in the eye, empowering me to make my move.

I stared at him in disbelief, "what are you talking about? That's a place of death?!" Finney's so called dad must be crazy, saying things like that.

"You said this country was done for. In that case, how about become a king?" He spoke like everything was easy. "A country, even the world could be changed with your hands. You have what it takes to do it!"

I felt my jaw slightly drop open with what he was saying. _Could I be capable of doing that?_

"I saw it, in the stormy sea, huge waves came at you, and you accepted it and overcame it. That's what life is about right?" For some reason his words were giving me an energy boost. I was now trembling not in frustration, but at the possibility of being able to achieve what he has said.

"Have a try at the tower, there, you'll find the power that you seek." He said as he stood up and started to walk towards the door to the house.

"Yunan, who are you, really?" Was all I could say. I just thought he was crazy, but now I find myself believing in every word he says.

"I am.. but a humble traveler." I heard him say as he was already by the doorway.

I couldn't believe what just happened, I was now filled with hope, that there was something that I could actually do about it. I mindlessly followed Yunan as I gazed at my hands, these hands that can change the world..

 _ **~ultramagnetic timeskip to the next day~**_

 **Sinbad**

Instead of the draft call dragging my spirit down, I felt the exact opposite. It was as if I could do anything, even reach for the stars, if someone asked me to. I know, it's an exaggeration, but that's what it felt like. It was just a matter of how I was going to tell my mom about what I had planned to do. That can wait though, today, Finney and I are going to work, something we weren't able to do yesterday.

I watched her as she walked in front of me, her braided pale pink hair swaying with each step she took. I smiled at her, with all the excitement I felt, I forgot that I haven't told her about what Yunan and I spoke about. I quickly ran to catch up with her, but I overstepped when she abruptly stopped. She was now a few feet behind me, so I looked back and saw she was deep in thought.

"Are you okay Finney?" I asked. I realized, she hasn't been quite like herself since last night. I remember her just doing her chores and going to bed without speaking a word to anybody.

No answer. _What's going on with her?_

I walked towards a dazed Seraphine, and stopped right in front of her. I waved my hand, trying to get her attention. Still nothing. I put my hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Hey Finney?"

 **Seraphine**

I felt uneasy ever since papa and Sinbad spoke, if anything I should be happy papa has chosen him. To be honest, I really didn't understand why I felt like something wasn't right. I didn't notice that I was in the middle of the street standing, staring at nothing when I felt two hands shaking me.

My eyes opened wide, when I saw Sin standing in front of me.

"What's wrong Sin?" I asked, unaware of what's happening.

"You're asking me? You've been standing there, stunned." He answered, looking slightly worried and amused.

It dawned on me, that the reason why I felt uneasy was that, since Papa had arrived, he hasn't spoken to me. I knew what I had to do.

I then cupped Sinbad's cheeks and said, "I'm sorry Sin, I guess I won't be going with you today, I have to talk to papa."

I gave him a quick glance and turned around to go back to the house. And as if papa knew I was coming, he was standing there smiling at me.

 **Sinbad**

Now I was the one that's stunned, my cheeks went warm at the touch of her hands. I just watched her walk away and go to her dad. I touched my face, I didn't know why, but I still felt her soft hands as if they were still there. I started to hear drums pounding, wait... Was that my heart? I kept on staring at the direction where Finney went, even when she and Yunan, had disappeared from view. I then felt something tugging my shirt, I looked down and saw the little girl I helped yesterday.

"What are you doing onichan?" she asked.

I realized I must've looked like a fool cupping my own face, standing there dumbstruck. I straightened up and pretended like I just didn't make a fool of myself.

"Nothing, I gotta go now, kid."

I said, walking towards the opposite direction from the girl that makes my heart beat fast. She seems to be doing that a lot these days...

Seraphine

Papa and I have been walking for quite a while, yet I couldn't bring myself to speak. There were so many questions I had, why was he not speaking to me? Is he mad? Was it because I stayed here in Tison too long? I had so many questions and feelings that I felt like I was about to burst. I was rescued from my thoughts when Papa stopped,

"What's wrong little one?" he asked, his tone was fatherly, yet it had a hint of his playfulness. I could tell he was smiling just by the sound of his voice.

He was the same Papa I always knew, the Yunan other people didn't know existed. It was as if nothing was different, yet I felt the air was heavy with unspoken words and bottled up feelings. But maybe that's just me..

"Papa.. H-how come you never talked to me..." I stuttered for a bit, the nerves getting the best of me. For some reason, I felt nervous, probably all these feelings, I thought. "You never asked me why.."

No, I was scared, scared he'd scold me, scared he'd ask me to leave in an instant. What was I getting scared for?

"Ask you why you've stayed so long in Tison? Or why you haven't continued with your journey?"

Yes! I answered in my mind, I couldn't even bring myself to answer him and just continued walking.

"Aren't these questions, the ones you ask yourself?" He knew me too well, it was the truth. These were thoughts have been in my head, yet I couldn't even bear to ask myself. He continued to walk with me.

My mouth was shut, I stayed silent as we walked around town, without any direction.

"You know I always said that this journey was yours to take on. What you decide to do, is something I will never take against you..." he began. "BUT, If there is a question you'll allow me to ask you, it would be..."

His voice was still fatherly, but this time stern.

"Will you continue your journey with that boy, Sinbad?"

I was shocked, the way he referred to him, it was as if he was a stranger. That boy? Wasn't it just yesterday that he chose him to be his candidate? I tried to hide the fact that I was surprised and answered him honestly.

"I really don't know, papa."

He sighed, "I know I said that this is your journey, but please promise me one thing. Be careful."

I was baffled. Is there something papa knows? It was at times like these, that I'm reminded of what papa was, a magi.

"Why? Isn't Sin your King's candidate? Why do you seem so cautious of him now?" I needed to understand, that boy, Sinbad, was my friend.

"I know. Danger surrounds that boy, especially when he begins his journey to becoming king.." He warned.

"I know I may not be your real father, but I raised you as if you were my own. I may not be as caring as most dads, but I do not wish to see you hurt." I felt him stop when he said that. I just looked at him to see he was gazing at me with concern in his eyes. This man is my father, not by blood, but by the bond we have.

The Seraphine, Yunan would be used to, would continue to press him on about what he knew, but I didn't feel the need to. I had just accepted his warning, with no questions. I took a deep breath and smiled at the blonde haired man that raised me. I reached out and wrapped my arms him, just happy it was him who found me when I was little, I felt him hug me back. It reminded me of the time he found me at the rift. A girl that literally came out of nowhere, with the weirdest abilities, and no idea what she is or where she came from. Without hesitation he took me in, and took care of me.

We had let each other go, "I don't really know what's going to happen papa... But I promise, I will be careful," I assured him.

He looked at me just as he always would, but something felt different, as if it would take a while until I saw him again.

"I will continue my journey papa, I'll find the answers, I'm sure of it."

I had not noticed I was about to cry, until my vision got blurry. I really wasn't going to see him for a while..

"I have no doubt." He proudly smiled, as he gave me one last look, and then disappeared.

I stood there in silence as tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew I was going to see him again, but not for a long time... A really long time. That's why it felt like I was saying goodbye to him, _I guess he'd finally let his little one go.._


End file.
